victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Elavan/@comment-5387267-20121125052236/@comment-5176179-20121129034951
Seriously, you want to see some videos and pictures...GO TO THE VAVAN PAGE. They're best friends and they that in almost every interview, they traveled to London and NY together and they tweeted, "Even best friends travel together," they say that go to their houses all the time and hang out with each other families, they go as their dates to award shows like the Emmys, they peck each other on the lips and cheek all the time like in one interview she hugged him and he his kissed her cheek and said that he loves her, they are always hugging and hanging out off-set alone like a paparazzi snapped a picture of them and she has her legs around him and he's carrying her, they always say nice things about each other like one interview, he says that she's a sweetheart and that he loves her. I can't post every picture and link...because I have to paste a code and then the link or picture and it's really annoying. You want to see pictures and videos. Go to the Vavan page. You didn't give any links for me about Elatt. I went to the Elatt page myself. Usually I don't get personally with people...Cara and I have both told you that Vic and Avan are very close and they even act like a couple, even though they aren't...but you don't believe us and you won't go on the Vavan page, probably because you don't want to believe that Elatt is just friends and they might just have a friendship where they kiss and act like a couple. I went on the Elatt page. I have seen about a dozen videos and I have read all their tweets. And I don't see anything possibly romantic going on. About 80% of their videos and pictures are just them harmlously joking around. Anyone can tell that they're just joking when she acts like his mom or sister...but if they were really dating or crushing on each other, it'd be creepy for her to act like his mom or sister just for fun. Anyone can tell that moments like them pretending to be parents expecting and he has her hand on her stomach at the Emmys is just them joking...because if they were really dating and they wanted to hide their relationship, they wouldn't do that. Also, there are no moments that they are hanging out off-set together. If they were dating and even if they were trying really hard to hide it...we would see hints of them hanging off set alone. Instead they're always with Ari or the rest of the cast. Yes, there are some cute moments of them hugging, kissing each other on the cheek and dancing...but all the cast members do that with each other and I do that with all my guy friends. Yes, they could have kissed in that video and they could actually be dating. Who knows. We don't know anything about these people and they might be REALLY good at hiding it. Ultimately, I think you are making a very big assumption that they're dating...but if you want to believe that they're in love and together, then go ahead. Just please do it on the Elatt page and not on the Elavan page.